Anyone Else-Raura
by AusllysMusic
Summary: Laura finds some mean things a fan sent about her. It's up to her husband Ross to comfort her. RAURA


Hello everyone!

HAPPY NEW YEAR! I'm so happy for the new year! It makes me feel refreshed!

So, today I have a one-shot for you. And yes, in some of my previous stories, one-shots have had sequels. So, I will leave it up to you guys for this one. After reading it, if you like it enough, tell me in a review and I will consider doing a sequel! Also, there will be a Raura new years story coming later today, so get excited!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ross, Laura, or anything else you see that you recognize.

Laura arrives back at their house. She'd just gotten home from one of her husband's concert. Yep, she had married THE Ross Shor Lynch. They were super happy together.

She doesn't bother going to bed yet, because she knows he'll be home soon. He doesn't have to go to any after parties tonight. So she decides to get in the shower. After, she puts on her pajamas and brushes her teeth. She crawls into their bed and goes on her phone, waiting for him to come. She went on Twitter, and she was shocked at what she saw.

R5_love_4evr: lauramarano you will never be good for Ross. He deserves better than you. You should just die. It'd be better for everyone. Btw, ross doesn't love you.

This made Laura cry. Of course, as soon as she started crying, her husband got home.

"Laur, I'm home! Where are you?" he called.

"In the bedroom."

He walked in to their room, and she ran to him and jumped into his arms, burying her face in his chest. He carried her to their bed, and then he noticed she had tears on her face.

"Beautiful, have you been crying?" 

"N-n-no." she said, lying.

"Angel, I know you're lying. Tell me what's wrong."

He hated to see her cry. It broke his heart.

"Ross, I-I- can we talk later? I need a few minutes to myself."

"Okay, if you say so. I'm going to go take a shower and get ready for bed. Stay there, please." He smiled, feeling hurt that she didn't tell him.

He left their bedroom and she went back to looking at the tweet. 'I thought these people are supposed to be fans?' she thought to herself.

A few minutes later, he came back into their room. "Laur, are you ready to talk?" 

"I think so." She sniffled.

He sat on the bed, and she sat in his lap. She grabbed her phone and showed him the tweet. He took a minute to read it. Then, she saw his eyes look mad. 

"How could someone say this to you? And I thought this person was my fan? I've seen them several times on my twitter. They're always saying nice things about me. I honestly thought they were a good person. Laura, I'm so sorry. If I'd known this would happen, I'd, I'd" 

"Ross, it's okay. Thank you." 

"Laura, why are you so calm about this? Why don't you believe them? All the cheating rumors- why don't you ever get mad at me?" 

(A/N: this next line is a quote from someone else's Raura story on here, I just forgot what it was called. So this next line, I give credit to the original author!"

"I know you love me. You've never given me a reason to doubt you." She smiled at her husband.

"Just so you know, Laura, I'd never cheat on you. I dated, proposed, and married you for a reason: I love you, and only you." 

"Ross, I've always known that. I know you're not the kind of guy to cheat. I know that you didn't love anyone else but me."

He got up to turn off the light, then got back in bed. He layed down, and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Goodnight, beautiful. I love you so very much."

Awwwww guys! This made me almost cry when I was writing this. It was so hard to write the mean tweet about Laura. Who could ever say something like that about our queen?

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. This was super spontaneous. Literally. I got the idea when I was reaching under my desk to unplug my laptop charger. I was listening to "More than This" by One Direction.

I'll talk to you guys later tonight when I post the Raura new year's special! 

Hasta la pasta, lovelies! 

-Lauren

PS: IMPORTANT! Guess what? RAINI LIKED MY TWEET AHHHH OMG AAAAH! If you're not following me on twitter, my username is lovely_lauren15


End file.
